


Time to Celebrate

by lasairfhiona



Category: Proof of Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now it was time to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Celebrate

Dino sat on the deck, a glass of scotch in his hand, listening to the waves break on the shoreline. Up and down the beach people had decorated for Christmas. Palm trees were wrapped in white lights and houses outlined with colourful strands. His house, Terry's house, was probably the only one left undecorated save for the small tree with only lights strung. No ornaments. What was the point of ornaments anyway? They were usually meant to signify things and places in a person's life. What would he and Terry put on a tree, replicas of guns, radios, money or pictures of those they got back? No, lights were enough.

He never heard the footsteps on the deck until he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Terry with two cigars in one hand and his own glass of scotch in the other.

"Cuban?" Dino asked taking one.

"Of course."

Dino smiled and lit the cigar, taking a drag while Terry sat in the chair next to him, another job well done for their new shop. And now it was time to celebrate and there was no better way to do it than the way they were.


End file.
